Ready
by blue-cornmoon
Summary: A very pregnant Quinn has been staying at Mercedes' house. She's falling in love with her friend and finally on a stormy night gets the chance to tell her and show her how she feels. Ready was initially a Quinncedes one-shot for Femmeslash February, but its now expanded into a longer fic as requested. Disclaimer: Some of the chapters will actually be M-rated.
1. Moment of Honesty

**A/N: This was supposed to be super smutty, but it came out a smut/fluff hybrid, so I'd say it's smuffy. This is my first fic and I have no idea what the eff I'm doing. I might turn this into something longer so please comment and review! I want to get better at this. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Who's it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

_You should say it right now_

_You ready?_

* * *

Quinn Fabray awoke to the crashing sound of thunder. The storm the newscasters had been warning about had finally arrived. Bolts of lightning lit up the sky. Rolls of thunder rippled through the atmosphere. Drops of rain, like bullets, pummeled the shingles on the roof. It was going to be a big one.

Quinn had been living with her friend Mercedes Jones for a month now. The Jones' had been wonderful and very welcoming. They did everything in their power to make sure that she was comfortable and treated her like their own. Over the few short weeks, Quinn had become very close to the Joneses and viewed them as her extended family. They were nothing like her own. Diane and Charles Jones adored Mercedes and supported their daughter, imperfections be damned.

The Fabrays emphasized excellence and left very little room for mistakes. Over the years, Quinn had grown used to being in the shadow of her older sister. Fran was the definition of perfection and her parents had fawned over her for most of Quinn's life. For as long as she could remember, she'd tried to be more like Frannie only to fail miserably every time. Her grades were never good enough. Her body was never enough. She was too sensitive. She wasn't as accomplished. It was tiring, always trying to live up to her family's impossible expectations. Quinn felt as though she were in a perpetual race to perfection, but no matter what she did, she always got left in the dust. In the end, her sister was always praised and remained firmly standing on her pedestal as the standard of perfection while Quinn looked on, cast aside in the shadows. Getting pregnant in high school out of wedlock officially labelled her the black sheep of the family and got her promptly kicked out. She'd cycled through a myriad of emotions and bounced from house to house before finally finding solace at Mercedes'. Her whole life, Quinn craved acceptance and finally being a part of a family that placed more value on love and caring for one another rather than perfection was refreshing.

Wiping her eyes, Quinn stretched her arms high above her head before letting out an audible yawn. She'd been more tired than usual. She was six months pregnant and carrying a baby around 24/7 often left her sore and spent. She peeled the covers off her frame and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Slowly and carefully getting onto her feet she waddled over to the door to find the light switch. She flicked the switch on but the room remained dark.

"Crap.. looks like the power's out", she sighed. Letting out another yawn, she decided to head over to Mercedes' room.

The Jones' owned a large farmhouse complete with three standard bedrooms and a large master bedroom. Quinn had been staying in Mercedes' brother's room which was located in the attic. It was very spacious but cozy. The sloping walls were a warm, wooden mahogany complete with a wide skylight window directly over the cushy bed in the center of the room. There were two bookshelves which were embedded into the walls as well as a plush beige couch in the far corner of the room. A small bathroom was located on the right. It felt very cabin like, like her room at her parent's ski lodge. She'd appreciated the room when she first got it because it had been quiet and isolated. It was almost like she had her own suite. Though liberating, it was also quite lonely so for the first few nights, Quinn asked Mercedes to stay upstairs with her and she happily obliged. The following weeks, Mercedes gave Quinn her space, but Quinn really wish she hadn't.

Quinn had grown very attached to her friend. She enjoyed spending time with Mercedes because she could always be herself. Mercedes had been more than a friend to her. She'd been both like a mother and a sister, two things Quin never really had at home. She'd told her jokes and comforted her on her worst days and she'd sang her to sleep whenever she missed her family. They talked about everything- from Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury's unresolved sexual chemistry, to Rachel's daily antics, and her relationships with Finn and Puck. Mercedes never judged her, but she also called her out on her bullshit when need be. She'd been her rock, during the toughest time in her life and she'd also quickly become the most important person in Quinn's life. It may be the pregnancy hormones, or something else she wasn't sure of, but Quinn was fairly certain she was falling for her. She missed having the late night talks they had the first few nights she'd slept over. She missed listening to Mercedes' soft snoring as she slept. Quinn constantly found herself craving Mercedes' presence, and right now, she really needed to find her.

Stepping down the stairs, Quinn found herself in a large hallway. Mercedes' room was the first door on her right. Quinn hesitated before lightly knocking on the door. Nothing. Knocking a little louder, she tried again. After no response, she turned around, disappointed and started heading back up the stairs. She'd just climbed back into bed when she heard a faint, uncertain knock on her door.

"Come in" she said hesitantly, squinting into the darkness.

The door slowly creaked open and to her surprise, Mercedes peaked her head into the room.

"I thought you were sleeping" Quinn started, confused. "When you didn't answer your door..."

Slipping into the room, Mercedes replied, "I _was_ but then you left before I could answer."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"You couldn't keep up with me? I'm pregnant. It took me at least five minutes to make it back here Mercedes."

Mercedes let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh so my struggle is funny to you?" Quinn replied, her eyes sparkling with humor.

"No, it's just... I had to put some clothes on. I was sleeping naked..." Mercedes finished sheepishly.

Quinn's mouth slightly opened as she raised her left eyebrow. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before swallowing, her cheeks becoming a faint shade of pink.

"Oh wow, Mercedes…I had no idea. I was going to just open the door," Quinn giggled nervously.

"It's cool. It's just us girls," Mercedes shrugged, smiling.

"Right...just us girls," Quinn repeated before clearing her throat.

"Did you need me for something?," Mercedes asked.

"Oh if you only knew…," Quinn mumbled, fidgeting with the bedspread. Her thoughts flew to images of Mercedes' voluptuous chocolate frame. Her heart started pitter pattering as she envisioned her friend's wide hips, her plump behind and her generous chest, _fully exposed_.

"Huh?" Mercedes replied.

"Umm... my back. It's killing me. I thought maybe you'd give me a massage again." Quinn turned around, facing away from Mercedes.

"Oh... sure."

Mercedes moved towards the bed, stepping into the faint light of the moon. Quinn shivered when she felt the bed dip and her heart beat sped up as Mercedes crawled across the bed to reach her. _She's so close_. Quinn gulped audibly and braced herself in anticipation of her friend's touch. Her rigid shoulders instantly relaxed when she felt Mercedes' warm hands on her back. Mercedes gracefully trailed her palms up Quinn's back and began to slowly knead her fingers into Quinn's shoulders. Quinn sighed deeply as Mercedes reached lower and rubbed her thumbs in small circles below her shoulder blades. Letting out a soft moan, Quinn closed her eyes.

She thought about the last time Mercedes gave her a massage. Her soft hands carefully pressing into her shoulder blades, running up and down her slender spine. Being pregnant had made Quinn hypersensitive to her touch and the experience had been heavenly. The hormones from her pregnancy had also made her incredibly horny so after Mercedes had fallen asleep that night, Quinn took it upon herself to shamelessly relieve the throbbing ache between her legs. It was one of the best nights of sleep she'd had in a long time.

Mercedes slipped her hands up and under Quinn's T-shirt and trailed them up to her shoulders once more, adding pressure to her upper back, kneading and softly pounding a rhythm onto her bare shoulder blades. She softly caressed Quinn's muscles, trailing her expert hands up and down the length of her friend's back. She made sure to address all areas, smoothing out the rigidity and relieving all of Quinn's built up tension, one pound at a time, like she'd done so many times before.

The sensation of touch had started to build up to the point where it was driving Quinn crazy. She simply couldn't take it any longer. Her breathing became hitched as she managed to choke out, "Mercedes... I need you. I need you to touch me."

The pounding stopped.

"You... what?"

Quinn tilted her head back towards Mercedes. Her cheeks were scarlet but she could not let it go. She turned around and pointedly looked Mercedes in the eyes. Reaching out, she gently took Mercedes' hand.

"I need you to touch me...here", she said as she placed Mercedes' hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard, she wondered if Mercedes could hear it. If she could _feel_ it. Mercedes looked at her with uncertainty.

_Shit_!_ Now you've done it Quinn. Mercedes doesn't feel the same way..._

Dropping her hand and closing her eyes tightly, Quinn began to apologize but was quickly cut

off when Mercedes' soft lips landed on hers. Quinn's eyes popped open, taken completely by surprise. But they slowly fluttered closed again as she began to kiss Mercedes back. Her full lips were warm and tasted slightly like mangos. It was intoxicating.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn looked Mercedes in the eyes. She didn't understand. Where were all of these feelings coming from? She didn't want to stop what they were doing, but she needed to know.

"I thought you'd be a little less, into _this_..." Quinn began.

"I know", Mercedes chuckled softly, looking down at her hands before continuing. "It's jus- I-I heard you last time..."

Quinn's cheeks were flaming again.

_OH. MY. GOD._

"I didn't know what to think that night, but I've had a lot of time to think about things. To think about you. I-I can't explain it, but I feel connected to you. I have for a while, Q. And, I don't know what this is, but it feels right." Mercedes finished, shyly looking up at Quinn. "Oh my, Quinn... please don't cry".

Mercedes reached out and wiped the tears that had slid down Quinn's cheeks. Between sniffles, Quinn smiled faintly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, 'Cedes. You mean the world to me".

With that she took Mercedes' small hand again and brought it to her lips. She lightly kissed the back of it before lowering it and gently squeezing. Leaning forward their lips met once more. Mercedes returned the kiss as she snaked her arm around her friend's expanded waist, pulling her closer. Her other hand roamed lower and rested on Quinn's behind.

"You have a great ass, Q" Mercedes whispered against Quinn's lips.

"I've got nothing on yours," Quinn breathed, moving both of her hands to caress Mercedes' generous behind. She smacked it hard generating a startled moan from Mercedes. She smiled and began rubbing soft circles to soothe the sting. She kissed her again before using her tongue to trace Mercedes' jawline, alternating between a kiss, a lick and a suck. She began sucking on Mercedes' neck. Her fingers played with the waistband of Mercedes' pajama shorts before she slipped both hands inside. As she clutched her friend's bare behind, her heart pounded in her chest. Mercedes shifted slightly away from her.

"I-I've never had sex with a girl before Quinn..."

"Me neither," Quinn admitted.

"I've never had sex with... anyone," Mercedes whispered.

Quinn's green eyes opened wide.

"Oh... I-I didn't know that. Look, Mercedes, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable..."

Quinn prayed Mercedes wouldn't change her mind. Not now. Not when she'd finally heard about her feelings for her. Not when they'd finally kissed. Not when her body was craving her oh so desperately. She needed Mercedes. But most importantly, she needed her to need her back.

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just nervous." Mercedes looked down at her hands again.

Quinn placed her index finger on Mercedes' chin, tilting her head up. When they made eye contact she softly spoke, "There is nothing for you to be nervous about. We won't go any further than you want to. I just need to know, do you want this?"

Mercedes took in her friend's expression of concern. She knew Quinn. She knew about all her insecurities. She knew her worst fears. She was her best friend. Her sister. Quinn spoke those words with confidence and conviction but Mercedes knew her well enough to know it was a ruse. She was nervous too. She'd seen how Quinn had looked at her. She caught her glancing at her longingly several times. She _noticed _but she ignored it because in her mind there was just no way. No way Quinn Fabray thought of her _that _way. As they spent more time together, Mercedes became more aware of the possibility of something being there but still wasn't completely convinced. It wasn't until the night she heard her that she knew for sure. This wasn't just a game for Quinn. She heard it in her voice whenever they spoke and she saw it her eyes, now as they stared back at her expectantly. Quinn was ready to take their friendship to the next level and finally Mercedes was too.

"I _do_. I want this. Do you?"

"More than you know," Quinn replied in a husky whisper.

With that Mercedes leaned forward and helped Quinn out of her shirt. Quinn removed Mercedes' shorts and underwear in a quick motion. Mercedes pulled off Quinn's pants and her eyes surveyed Quinn's slender frame and baby bump.

"You're so beautiful, Q," Mercedes whispered as she gently caressed Quinn's stomach. She leaned forward and kissed it gently. Carefully positioning herself on top of Quinn, Mercedes moved so that she was now straddling her very pregnant friend.

"Does this hurt?" she asked cautiously, afraid to put her full weight down.

"Not at all," Quinn smiled. "Come here"

Mercedes leaned forward, connecting her lips with Quinn's. They drank each other in, hungry for the affection that they each craved, happy to finally find it in each other. Quinn parted her lips to grant Mercedes' tongue entrance. Their tongues intertwined as they got acquainted. Quinn let her hands roam all over Mercedes' body as she pulled her closer… and closer… She couldn't believe it. She was kissing Mercedes and Mercedes was kissing her back. This was _real._

Quinn's entire body was tingling. Her heart was racing, aflame with desire.

She'd only had one sexual experience before, with Noah Puckerman, the father of her unborn child. It was nice, but Quinn had always imagined her first time to be a little more romantic. She'd imagined that in giving herself completely and unabashedly to another, that they'd be doing the same and that the experience would be a novelty that they shared with each other. Her time with Noah was far from romantic. It was lustful, yes, but it was also drunken and to be completely honest, Quinn didn't remember most of it. She'd been numb the entire time. She was shrouded with insecurity that night and Noah's pleasant words had been her kryptonite. He said she was his perfect thing. She'd never been anyone's perfect thing. _Never. _He knew that and he'd used it to his advantage. Quinn didn't love him. She loved what he was saying to her. She didn't need him. She needed what he was offering her. Affection. The feeling of being needed, of being _loved_. But he didn't love her and how could he? She wasn't his first, so sex meant absolutely nothing to him. This she knew. She knew she could blame him for manipulating her at her weakest, but she also knew she wouldn't be being completely honest. Part of her did want him that night but once it was over, all she felt was guilt and regret. Quinn had always wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. But she was never going to get her first time back. But maybe, just maybe, she was finally finding love.

Sex with Noah was lust, but _this_ she was quite certain was love. She needed Mercedes, desperately. She needed her so much closer.

"Am I doing okay?"

"This is incredible. You're doing amazing Mercedes," Quinn replied breathlessly "Please, I need more of you".

Mercedes took the hint, bringing her lips to Quinn's chin… to her neck…to her collar bone. When she reached Quinn's chest, she cupped her breasts, running her fingers over her Quinn's nipples. Quinn let out a slow hiss and Mercedes met her eyes and smirked, teasing her before lowering her head to take Quinn's erect left nipple into her mouth. When Mercedes' lips met her chest, Quinn's back arched in pleasure. Noting Quinn's arousal Mercedes gently suckled on the pebble, using her tongue to slowly circle the nipple before moving to the right and blessing it with the same treatment. She made sure to give each breast careful and equal attention. At this point, Quinn's entire body was aflame and goosebumps rose on her arms. She moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Mercedes' hair.

"Ugh, 'Cedes that feels amazing...please don't stop."

With her sexual confidence enhanced, Mercedes trailed her tongue down to the edge of her friend's underwear. Quinn inhaled deeply before letting out a soft cry. "Mercedes, I need you to touch me! Please...please touch me!" Quinn reached out and guided Mercedes' hand to her sticky core. When Mercedes' fingers landed on her crotch, Quinn moaned.

"Wow, Q. You're so sensitive"

"It's the pregnancy. My sensitivity to touch has been heighten- ughh"

Mercedes had pulled the underwear away from her dripping core and used her thumb to rub slow, painfully teasing circles into Quinn's clit.

"Oh my God Quinn. You're so wet".

Mercedes began slowly sliding her middle finger up and down Quinn's center. Quinn's back arched slightly. Mercedes removed the underwear before placing a finger into Quinn's sex and lowered her head to taste her friend. She hesitated before slowly flicking her tongue on Quinn's clit. The whimper that escaped Quinn's lips told Mercedes all she needed to know, so she adding another finger and began pumping in and out of her friend's center at a moderate rhythm.

"Oh god, yes...faster," Quinn moaned.

Mercedes happily obliged and increased both speed and pressure. Her tongue began to work faster as she licked and sucked mercilessly on Quinn's clit. Quinn's legs tightened around Mercedes' head as she reached closer and closer to her edge. Reaching up with her free hand, Mercedes clutched one of Quinn's breasts and squeezed. Quinn bit down on her pillow to stifle her moans. Despite the noise from the storm outside, she was cautious of the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Jones were only a floor away.

Quinn began to thrust her pelvis in rhythm with Mercedes' fingers. In and out. In and out. The pressure between her legs was starting to become unbearable so Quinn reached down to help Mercedes out. She needed a release _now._ She started to use her middle finger to rub her clit while Mercedes pumped and licked, but Mercedes would have none of that. She removed Quinn's fingers and latched her plump lips onto Quinn's button and suckled hard, pumping fiercely until Quinn went completely over her edge. Her hips bucked as orgasm overtook her, back fully arched. Mercedes released her clit with a soft pop and used her thumb to slowly rub circles into it as Quinn came down from her high. Slowly removing her fingers from Quinn's center, Mercedes brought it to her lips and pulled herself up and over Quinn so they could hungrily share her juices.

Collapsing beside her friend and kissing her softly on the cheek Mercedes asked, "Was I good?"

Turning towards Mercedes and staring at her friend with bedroom eyes, Quinn raised an eyebrow before replying, "For a virgin, that was amazing."

"Thanks," Mercedes chuckled. "Was it what you expected?"

"No."

"No?" Mercedes smile began to fade.

"No… it was better" Quinn smiled, reaching out to caress Mercedes' cheek. She placed a few stray strands of Mercedes' hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Mercedes' smile returned.

"Really." She ran fingers over Mercedes' soft lips.

Mercedes gently kissed them, before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "Good."

"But..."

"But, what?" Mercedes asked, confused and worried.

"It's your turn." Smiling mischieviously, Quinn adjusted the pillows behind her. "Sit on my face."

Mercedes' face grew warm. "Whaaatt?"

Quinn smirked wickedly before moving her body closer to the foot of the bed. Slowly she beckoned Mercedes over with her index finger. "Get over here."

Mercedes hesitated before obeying. She was feeling self-conscious again.

"Come on..." Quinn prompted.

On her knees, she crawled over to Quinn.

"Good girl. Now swing your leg over..."

Mercedes obeyed. She placed her hands on the headboard and slowly started to lower herself onto Quinn's face.

Quinn closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Mercedes' arousal. She was so close to her face but not close enough. She looped her arms around Mercedes' thighs and pulled her down and quickly got acquainted with Mercedes' other lips. She was about to rock Mercedes' world.

She flattened her tongue and ran it painfully, slow down the center of Mercedes' core. Mercedes shivered and tightly gripped the headboard. Smiling against her crotch, Quinn repeated the action, even slower, knowing exactly what she was doing to her friend. She'd waited so long for this moment. She'd imagined it so many times before and now, here they were. Mercedes let out a labored hiss. She'd never felt anything like this before. After a few more licks, Quinn thought Mercedes was finally ready for more. Puckering her lips, she kissed Mercedes' center before stiffening her tongue and running quick circles around Mercedes' clit. Mercedes began to rock her hips in time with Quinn's tongue. She thought she was going to lose her mind.

"Ugh, Quinn... that feels sooo good," she choked out.

"Mmmm...," Quinn hummed against her clit before roughly taking it into her mouth and suckling on the button.

Mercedes gasped and continued to ride Quinn's mouth. Wanting to share in her friend's pleasure, Quinn reached down between her legs and began to rub her own clit. She lapped and rubbed and sucked and fucked Mercedes and herself simultaneously until they were both on the brink of orgasm. "Quinnnnnn..." Mercedes hissed, her legs shaking as she came.

Quinn groaned as her body was also overcome with pleasure. She gripped Mercedes' thighs with both hands again and lapped up the moisture between her legs before letting her move. Mercedes slid down Quinn's frame until they were at eye level. She leaned down, kissing her friend."Damn... Quinn, that was-just, wow," she whispered.

Quinn smiled before bringing her lips back to Mercedes'. She swung her legs over Mercedes' hips and pulled her body onto hers, running her hands up and down her sides. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this," she whispered against her lips. She brushed Mercedes' hair from her face and caressed her cheek with her thumb. Mercedes closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. Quinn smiled. _She's so beautiful._

"We're not done yet love." Mercedes' eyes popped open. Quinn's eyes were sparkling. She looped her finger through Mercedes' tank strap and moved a hand to palm her friend's bountiful chest. "I never got to play with these." Mercedes felt her cheeks grow warm.

Quinn released her from her legs. "Lay back on the pillow," she instructed.

Mercedes began to lay back before Quinn stopped her. "Wait. Let's get this off first."

Quinn picked herself up and began tugging at Mercedes' tank. Mercedes helped her pull it over her head before laying onto her back. Quinn admired the sight before her. Her friend's supple chest. Her perky nipples. Her dripping core. She wanted to take her time, like Mercedes had done with her, but she couldn't help herself. She licked her lips before latching them onto one of Mercedes' nipples. Mercedes moaned softly at the contact. Quinn gripped both breasts in her hands and moved her head between the two licking, kissing, and sucking the solid pebbles. She nuzzled her nose between her breasts, breathing in Mercedes' natural scent. It was intoxicating. Better than anything she'd ever imagined in the past. She looked up at Mercedes who had her eyes tightly shut and smirked as a wicked thought came to her. She released Mercedes' nipple with a pop and brought her index and middle fingers to her lips. Mercedes' eyes had opened and she met Quinn's eyes with a questioning look. Quinn raised a teasing eyebrow as she slowly took her fingers out of her mouth and lowered them to Mercedes' center. Mercedes tightened her legs around Quinn's arm as she rubbed quick circles into her clit. She closed her eyes and moaned as Quinn sped up the motion. She opened her eyes when Quinn suddenly stopped.

"Sit up," Quinn commanded.

Mercedes obliged as Quinn positioned her right leg over Mercedes' left thigh and her left leg under Mercedes' right thigh. She brought her center to Mercedes' and exhaled deeply when they finally touched. "'Cedes, lay back." When she did, Quinn began to slowly grind her pelvis into Mercedes'. She began to pick up the pace bringing her hands to her own chest and squeezing her nipples. Mercedes' breathing became labored once more as her desire began to build up again. Quinn reached down and grabbed her friend's hands. She intertwined their fingers and held on tightly. She rubbed her pelvis up and down Mercedes' at a torturous speed as Mercedes met her thrust for thrust. She tightened her grip on Mercedes' hands as the tension behind her legs reached its breaking point.

They moaned in unison as they came. Their centers bucked and their bodies shook in the ecstacy of their love making. Quinn released Mercedes' hands as she crumpled and collapsed on top of her. Kissing her breathless friend, she lay back beside her. She turned to face Mercedes before asking, "How was that?"

"_Praise_" was all Mercedes could manage to say.

Quinn giggled and kissed her softly on the cheek. Mercedes closed her eyes as Quinn slowly traced the contours of her face. Quinn suddenly felt herself growing nervous. What they'd shared was incredible, but she had to be sure that Mercedes understood everything. She had to say something about how she was feeling. "Mercedes, I..I-I think I love you," Quinn blurted out.

Mercedes' eyes fluttered open and she looked pointedly into Quinn's. "I know"

"You...you do?," Quinn didn't understand.

Mercedes nodded.

"How?"

"I guess I always knew. I caught you staring at me a couple times in glee club. Then in the hallways and I wasn't sure then but, it was you that left the flowers in my locker on Valentine's Day wasn't it?"

Quinn blushed before shyly nodding.

"I _knew_ it!" Mercedes smiled. "I guess I was ignoring it, but a part of me always knew. I didn't know how serious it was and I don't think I was really ready to find out... _but_ I am now. I'm ready now."

Quinn smiled but inside she was screaming. _SHE'S READY!_ She was over the moon!

"...Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

"I uh, I think I might love you too"

Quinn's mouth fell open. _SHE LOVES ME! IS THIS REAL?_ Tears started to fill Quinn's eyes once more.

"Awww Q, don't cry." Mercedes reached out and kissed the tears away.

Quinn took a deep breath. "Mercedes you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. No idea..." She placed her arm around her friend and snuggled closer to her. They remained in each other's arms under the skylight for the remainder of the storm and for the first time, in a long time, Quinn Fabray was happy.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**

**Lyrics from Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia Keys**


	2. I Think I Deserve It

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so so sorry that this update took so long! I got caught up with school stuff and my other fanfic but I finally put my foot down and decided that I wasn't going to update "From Lima to LA" until I did something for this story. Thank you so much for reading Ready! I truly do appreciate you all. I love this pairing so much and I hope that I am doing them justice! It made me smile to see that people were interested in seeing more from this and I will continue to write Ready as long as there is interest! Sorry again for the wait and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

Mercedes kissed Quinn's forehead and rested her chin on her head. She closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, taking in the natural aroma of her friend's long blonde hair. Quinn's natural fragrance smelt of orchids and oranges. Mercedes exhaled slowly. She'd really grown to love that scent. She kissed her hair before she looked down at Quinn, whose eyes were closed.

"Quinn?" Mercedes whispered, gently running her fingers over Quinn's arm.

"Hmmm?" she heard the blonde murmur.

"When did you know?"

"When did I know what babe?"

"When did you…when did you know that you had feelings for me?"

There was a brief pause before Quinn opened her eyes. Mercedes watched as she shifted her body so that they were now face to face. She smiled as she watched Quinn contemplated this for a moment before speaking.

"Madonna week."

Mercedes' eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Mercedes shyly returned the smile, "Well, how did you know?"

Quinn's smile widened as she began her tale. "Well…"

XXXX

_Quinn walked down the McKinley hallways with her eyes peeled. In the aftermath of her now ex-boyfriend Finn Hudson finding out about her indiscretions with Noah, she'd been avoiding him like the plague. Things were still awkward and Quinn just couldn't do awkward. She cautiously walked the length of the hall and let out a sigh of relief when she did not run into the lanky boy. Turning to her locker, she began turning her lock. Once her combination was inputted, she opened her locker and began looking for her American History textbook. Her ears perked up as she heard two distinct voices heading towards her._

"_Are you still coming over tonight?"_

"_Of course! I promised I'd help you pick an outfit out!"_

_Quinn turned to her right and noticed two kids from glee club, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. For Quinn, the two were probably the least annoying of the bunch. She'd watched them in class several times. Quinn would never admit it, but she really admired their friendship. Although she was captain of the Cheerios, head of the Celibacy Club and extremely popular, Quinn didn't have many close friends. Popularity made it very difficult to decipher the real from the fake, so she just didn't even bother. The closest thing she had to friends were two other girls on the cheer squad, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. _

_The trio would go to the mall and hang out sometimes and even had a couple sleepovers, but Quinn knew that those two were pretty much their own unit. Sometimes, they were even her frenemies! It was just a natural part of being popular. In reality, Quinn had always wanted a best friend but somehow she'd never really had one. Being Queen Bee meant she often had to stand alone and after years of experience on her own, Quinn had found that it was simply better that way. _

_But Quinn couldn't help but wonder what it was like to have real friends when she saw Kurt and Mercedes. The two were nowhere close to being popular, but they always seemed genuinely happy together and Quinn craved that. Whenever she saw them together, she quickly realized just how lonely she truly was. Quinn Fabray would always be the first to tell herself that she didn't need anyone, but seeing that pair made her realize that in reality, being without a best friend really bothered her. _

_As the two walked closer, Quinn stuck her face into her locker, pretending to look for her books while trying to discreetly listen in on Kurt and Mercedes' conversation._

_She heard Mercedes squeal, "I can't believe Ms. Sylvester asked __**us**__ to be on the squad! This is going to be so much fun!"_

"_I know! And we get to wear those cute outfits! Mercedes, we are moving up the social ladder!," Kurt gushed._

_Mercedes agreed before continuing. "Are you gonna tell Rachel or should I? She is gonna freak!"_

_Kurt chuckled knowingly, "Precisely. So I vote neither. She'll find out soon enough"_

_Quinn heard Mercedes gasp. __"Kurt, we'll be invited to the hottest parties now. All the boys will want us. We'll be high school royalty!"_

"_Indeed. We'll be just like Kate Middleton! Moving on up from peasants to high school royalty! The world is __**not**__ ready for Prince Kurt and Queen Mercedes." Through the tiny holes in her locker, Quinn watched as Kurt held his hand out to the girl. "Your highness..."_

"_Kuuurt!," Mercedes gushed as she took his hand. "I think this is my best week yet. The world is not ready!"_

_Quinn shook her head and smiled. The pair were ridiculously cute, but she knew that they had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Being a Cheerio had it's benefits, sure, but Quinn honestly couldn't really remember many 'fun' moments. Coach Sylvester was brutal and relentless. She'd push you and push you and push you and when you fell down (because you always feel down!), she'd push even more. The thought made Quinn cringe and she felt herself feeling kinda sorry for the two._

_Mercedes laughed. "Come on, Kurt we'll be late for class". Hand in hand the pair scurried off toward the English wing. Quinn grabbed her American History textbook and made her way down to the hall._

_XXXX_

_Later that week, Quinn had noticed that she was right. Coach Sylvester was making Kurt and Mercedes work for their place on the team. She shuddered as she recalled the militant regime that Santana, Brittany and herself had endured the summer before they began high school. 5am practices. Endless tumblers of protein shakes. Jogs around the football field that never seemed to have an end...and that was just the warm up. The actual cheer practices were much more trying. Quinn remembered losing about 12 pounds that week! Cheerio practice was beyond crazy, but Quinn had known what to expect. _

_Before starting high school, she'd been on a rigorous workout plan herself. When her dad got transferred to Lima, she'd recognized the opportunity for a fresh start. After a miserable experience at Belleville Middle School, Quinn decided that she didn't want to be known as "Lucy Caboosey" anymore. So she came up with a plan. That summer, she began running three hours daily and as recommended by her pastor, she'd began the "Daniel fast" and only consumed fruits, vegetables and water. At the time, her mother also signed her up for gymnastics and ballet classes which helped her shed even more weight. By the time Quinn had entered high school and encountered one Sue Sylvester, her body didn't suffer nearly as much as she knew it would've otherwise. _

_Quinn didn't think that was the case for the jovial pair. She'd spotted them around McKinley and to say that they were tired would've been an understatement. After their performance of '4 minutes' in the gymnasium, she just knew Coach Sue had got to them. The feeling of being the star for once tended to do that to you. She knew how that felt. It's what she herself had craved all those years in cheerleading and what had sustained her when she felt like giving up. But the novelty of the club was obviously starting to wear off and the excited gleam that she'd seen the previous week was no longer there. She took notice of Mercedes in particular. The vivacious diva seemed to lack the spunk she usually had and that, strangely enough, concerned Quinn. _

_After a series of investigations, she'd noticed that Mercedes wasn't eating very much. One day she overheard Kurt talking to Mercedes about losing weight, putting pressure on her not to mess up their chances at popularity and just a few moment later, she saw Mercedes receive terrible advice from Santana and Brittany. She cringed when she saw the pair hold up two Cheerio bottles. If she could pick just one thing that she didn't miss about being a Cheerio, it would be that! The Sue Sylvester master cleanse was the worst! But after seeing Mercedes take those words to heart, she'd felt her own heart clench. It had brought back memories of her childhood battle with her own weight. She didn't say anything to the girl at the time because she didn't think it was her place, but when she'd eventually fainted in the cafeteria, Quinn knew it was time that she stepped in. _

_After her talk with Mercedes in the nurse's office, she'd began to suspect that her feelings for the girl might've been more than platonic. She began to question whether she was interested in Kurt and Mercedes' friendship or just Mercedes. Quinn simply couldn't explain the pull she felt whenever she saw the girl. It felt like a crush would but even that didn't make sense to her. How could she have a crush on a __**girl**__? She'd eventually decided that that couldn't be right and had shaken those feelings aside. Until of course, Mercedes' performance of "Beautiful" in the gym. _

_Quinn knew for sure then that she felt something very strong for the girl. It was inexplicable, but it was definitely there. It was something about the way she'd stood up in front of the entire school to basically say, "Hey. I'm Mercedes Jones and I didn't think too many good things about myself this week nor did I treat myself correctly, but I know now that I was wrong. I'm beautiful just the way I am and I hope I can make you feel beautiful too because you are special". Quinn felt like she was speaking directly to __**her**__. In that moment, she wasn't Quinn Fabray, the popular blonde that had fallen from grace after getting knocked up, but Lucy Fabray, the chubby, pizza face girl with a mouthful of braces and no friends. Tears had filled her eyes as she watched Mercedes sing. She'd been so vulnerable, yet so confident and in control. Control was something Quinn never felt she ever had enough of. Her life never felt like it was her own and she hated it. She hated how it made her feel and she hated herself for being too weak to fight those feelings and silence those voices. All of her insecurities swirled around inside her brain like an angry hornets nest, reminding her that she was never going to be good enough. But then there was Mercedes. Looking beautiful indeed, telling her that she was beautiful too, despite what anybody else had to say about it. That was when she truly knew, that Mercedes was one in a million but most importantly, that she wanted her to be hers._

XXXX

When Quinn finished her story, she'd wiped her face of the fresh tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Mercedes had tears brimming in her eyes as well, but she blinked them away and snuggled closer to Quinn, gently kissing her on the cheek. Mercedes had softly whispered in her ear over and over again, "You're beautiful Quinn. So, so beautiful" as she held her tightly against her body. And Quinn never wanted to let go.

Later that night, Quinn had woken up to use the bathroom. She gently slipped Mercedes arm off of her and untangled her legs from Mercedes' before she got up to sneak off to the bathroom. When she returned she stood above Mercedes and smiled fondly at her friend. She was curled up on her side and her mouth was slightly open as she lightly snored. Carefully not to wake the girl, Quinn snuck back into the bed and snuggled closely to Mercedes. She tensed as Mercedes began to turn, but relaxed once she felt her arm drape over her waist. Gently, she raised her palm to Mercedes' face and caressed it. Quinn traced her lips before she placed a small kiss there. Wrapping her arm around Mercedes, she shifted her body closer, so that they were as close as they could be. Legs entangled. Fingers intertwined. Heart-to-Heart. In that moment, Quinn felt so safe. Like she could stay there forever.

XXXX

Quinn awoke to bright sun and an empty bed. She squinted around the room, eyes sensitive to the harsh light coming through the skylight. Stretching her arms above her head, she let out an audible yawn. Glancing over to the clock she saw that it was 8:12am. Quinn wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, but once again, her bladder had a fairly different idea. Reluctantly, Quinn sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She hoisted herself off the bed. When she was finally up, she decided to make one thing and take a bath while she was in the bathroom. She blushed when she recalled what had occurred last night. It almost felt like it never happened, but her naked body claimed otherwise. She smiled to herself as she made her way over to the small bathroom.

Quinn placed the stopper in the bottom of the tub then gently turned the knob of the bathtub pipe. The water came running, warm and fast. She watched it for a moment as it slowly fill the tub before she ran back into the room to grab her towel. When she came back, she grabbed the bubble bath soap from the cabinet and poured it liberally under the running tap. Bubbles began to form as the water rose and when it reached a suitable level, Quinn turned the taps off.

She cautiously stepped over the tub and dipped her foot in the water. It was just right, so she slipped her foot further into the bubbly water before swinging her other foot over. Gently lowering herself into the soapy whirlpool, she exhaled slightly as the water pooled around her slight but pregnant form. The bubbles clung to her body and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the pleasant smell of the body wash. Vanilla and Almonds. She smiled because it was Mercedes'. Quinn's only regret was that Mercedes herself wasn't sharing her bath. However, although her friend wasn't present, her scent was good enough to comfort Quinn, who immediately felt the tension in her body escape with every popping soap sud. Quinn began to hum to herself, lost in her own little world of peace and comfort.

Her bliss was broken by the tell tale sound of the door creaking. Her green eyes popped open initially alarmed that she was being exposed, but when she caught sight of the person at the door,

her gaze softened. Mercedes stood shoulder raised, still wincing from the loud sound of the door.

Quinn chuckled softly to herself when Mercedes turned towards her.

"Sorry. I'd planned a much more smoother entrance than that..." Mercedes replied sheepishly,

"I'm sure" Quinn laughed again. But she stopped when she noticed the look on her friend's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yea..." Mercedes replied, unsure of herself.

Quinn's brows furrowed as Mercedes stood awkwardly at the door, arms folded over her chest. She seemed to be avoiding Quinn's gaze._ Was she nervous?_

Instinctually, Quinn began to rise from the tub to make her way over to her friend. It was when Mercedes gasped that she caught herself. Save for a few conveniently placed bubbles, she was stark naked. She watched as Mercedes tried to avert her eyes.

"There's nothing here that you haven't already seen..." Quinn smirked.

Though she couldn't see it, she could sense that Mercedes was blushing. And she _still _wouldn't look at her. A naughty smile came across Quinn's features. To Mercedes' horror, she stepped all the way out of the bathtub and made her way over to her friend, spilling copious amounts of water on the bathroom floor.

"Quinn!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You're making a mess!" But Quinn ignored her. Mercedes caught a glimpse of her expression before she swiftly turned around. It was then that Quinn took notice of what Mercedes was wearing. She stood back and observed her friend who appeared to be dressed only in a fuzzy bathrobe. Just standing there like a present ready to be unwrapped, rude as ever.

Mercedes' shoulders were rigid so Quinn reached out and gently removed the fabric from her shoulders. She reached down and placed a gentle kiss on the exposed flesh. She smiled against her skin when she felt Mercedes shiver. She placed another one on the spot above the area where her neck and shoulder aligned but this time she went slowly and sucked some of the flesh into her mouth. Quinn's piercing green eyes were trained on Mercedes' face. Her friend's eyes were tightly closed and her jaw line was taut. Quinn enjoyed just how much of an effect she had on her friend. She stretched her arms around Mercedes' waist and held her close against her wet form. Once in that position, Quinn began to pepper soft kisses up and down the delicate flesh that was the crook of Mercedes' neck.

Encouraged by the soft moan that escaped her friend's lips, Quinn inched her roaming fingers closer and closer to Mercedes' bountiful chest. She was more than ready to unwrap her "present". She brought her eager fingers to the delicious space between Mercedes' chocolate skin and her bathrobe and prepared to slip her fingers inside. But the action was brought to a halt when she felt Mercedes' warm hand cover hers, guiding them down.

Quinn frowned. "Mercedes, what's wrong?" _Silence_.

A few seconds rolled by before she heard Mercedes sigh and softly whisper, "It's silly..."

Quinn's frown deepened in confusion. "What is?"

"I-I don't know!" Mercedes exclaimed. But the blonde didn't buy it for a second.

"Yes, you do..." Quinn replied. She moved in front of the girl, taking her hand in hers. Mercedes looked anxious.

"It's just...I'M CAN'T BE NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU!" Mercedes quickly clasped her hand over her mouth.

Now, Quinn was even more confused. "Of course you can! We were naked together last night..." she finished with a whisper.

"That was different.." Mercedes whispered

"How?" Quinn asked. She still didn't understand.

"Because it was dark then. And now..." Mercedes gestured to the brightness all around them.

Quinn's perfectly arched brows set into a deep frown. "You're not telling me you're ashamed of your body are you?"

Mercedes didn't say anything. So Quinn repeated herself. "Mercedes!"

Tears began to fill her friend's eyes and Quinn felt her heart clench. "Hey..." she whispered, wiping a tear that had started slowly sliding down Mercedes' cheek. "Mercedes, look at me"

The darker girl obeyed and Quinn was struck once again by her natural beauty. Her big brown eyes were puffy but they still sparkled. Quinn surveyed her features, observing her cute button nose and her soft, luscious lips which were quivering. Quinn reached out and touched them.

"May I?" Quinn's hands were now on the sash of her robe. Mercedes hesitated at first but slowly nodded and Quinn gave her a small smile. She pulled gently at the sash until it was loose and let the two ends fall to her sides. She placed both of her hands on Mercedes' shoulder, directly beneath the fabric of the robe. She then moved her hands simultaneously in an outward motion, letting the garment fall to the floor. Mercedes still looked nervous, but she never took her eyes off Quinn's. The blonde stepped back and observed her friend's body.

Her bright green orbs took in her friend's smooth, warm complexion. Her wide hips. Her pillowy chest. Her perky nipples. Quinn was filled with lust when she looked below her friend's waistline and at the thought of her arousal, she blushed. She stepped behind her friend and gasped when she took in her glorious behind. When she was done observing her friend she came to the conclusion that her friend's birthday suit was definitely her favorite look of all. In her naked form, Mercedes Jones looked absolutely beautiful.

Quinn made her way back in front of Mercedes and caressed her cheeks with both hands. She looked deep into her friend's teary eyes and fiercely stated, "Mercedes, you are so beautiful"

Quinn was surprised to discover that she was also crying. "It hurts me to think that you don't feel that way about yourself. Especially when I've always looked to you for confidence."

Mercedes was frowning, confused. "You what?"

Quinn continued, "You've always seemed so at home in your body and I've always felt like I'm not enough. Being a Fabray and a Cheerio, I've always strived to live up to other people's expectations. But looking at you... so confident in your skin and comfortable with who you are, you made me believe that I could be that too. Sure I lost the weight and my face cleared up and the braces came off, but the hurt and anger and insecurities were way more than just skin deep. I look up to you Mercedes. Not just because you're beautiful on the outside, but on the inside too"

Quinn's lip was quivering as she spoke the last words and Mercedes' broke. She never knew Quinn felt that way about her and hearing her say it for the first time was jarring. Mercedes' heart felt so full and she was slowly beginning to realize just how much those words she'd spoken the other night were true.

_"I think I might love you too..."_

The words rang in her head and though she still felt low, she reveled in those words. In that truth. Smiling she leaned forward and brought her lips to Quinn's. She slowly drank her in at first but the kiss quickly became hungrier, more needy. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn placed hers around Mercedes' waist. Mercedes' nose tingled as it took in the scent of Quinn's skin. Delicate vanilla and almonds. She noticed that it was her body wash and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. Quinn's soft lips tasted like her strawberry lip gloss and Mercedes loved it.

When they finally came up for air, Quinn gave Mercedes a small smile. Mercedes' eyes were still glistening with tears but Quinn kissed them all away. Caressing Mercedes' cheek with the back of her thumb, Quinn gazed deeply into her friend's eyes. Mercedes' heart skipped a beat. Quinn's gaze was so intense. The greenish gold orbs were piercing. Her eyes were drawn to her pink lips when Quinn finally spoke and her eyes filled with tears once more.

"I love you, Mercedes. You mean so much to me. You're my heart. Do you know that?"

Mercedes closed her eyes tightly but slowly nodded. She felt Quinn reach out to dry her tears. "You never have to be ashamed of anything around me. I love you so much. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You really are beautiful. Inside and out."

Quinn stopped rubbing her cheek and instead placed a soft kiss in the area she'd been caressing. Mercedes' eyes fluttered closed only opening again when heard Quinn speak.

"Come on" she whispered softly as she extended a hand to Mercedes, who hesitated for a moment but eventually took it. Interlacing their fingers and giving her hand a little squeeze, Quinn smiled at her once more before leading her slowly over to the bathtub.

She allowed Mercedes to climb in first, still holding her hand as she lifted each leg over the edge of the tub. When she was finally in, Quinn followed and sank into the bubbly water behind her. She shifted her body so that she could lean against the tub and get comfortable. Mercedes had begun to lean against her when she thought better of it and turned her body around to face Quinn. She smiled shyly at her before she spoke.

"Thank you, Quinn. Everything you just said...i-it meant a lot to me. To hear how you really feel I mean..." Mercedes was fidgeting, twisting her fingers together under the water.

Quinn just stared at her fondly. She then sat up and leaned closer to Mercedes, placing a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Resting her forehead against her friend's she made sure that she had her full attention when she whispered, "I meant every word" Mercedes smiled at that and cautiously brought her lips closer to Quinn's. Catching on immediately, Quinn met her halfway, sealing their eager lips together in a sweet, passionate kiss. The pair took their time in the tub, getting reacquainted with the other's body before they finally headed downstairs for breakfast.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**No real sexy times in this chapter, just our babies loving on one another! Not sure when the next chapter will be ready (ha ha) but like I said, as long as there is interest, there will be an update! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I love hearing your thoughts! :)**

**Also, I am looking for a Beta reader or even just someone who'd want to talk Quinncedes with me! If you are interested, please PM me! Until next time…**


	3. Could I Make You My Baby?

**A/N: **I'm baaaack! Just wanted to let you guys know that I really spent some time to outline the plot of this story since it's no longer a one-shot. I think that will also make it easier for me to update this fic sooner because I'll know where I'm going. Anyway, I also wanted to let you know that to get myself in the headspace for writing this story, I created a Quinncedes Fanmix to go along with "Ready". It can be found here: post/51502939636/ready-a-quinncedes-fanmix-listen . It's basically a collection of songs that make me think of Quinn x Mercedes and make a lot of sense lyrically in terms of this story. There's a listen/download link available so you can listen and catch feels and fangirl over our girls with me! You can also maybe speculate about where I'm going with this story… ;) Okay, I'm done rambling! I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Happy Reading lovelies!

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby?_

Loving Mercedes was easy; Quinn would soon find this to be true. There were no games with Mercedes. Zero guesswork. Quinn never had to question anything. Mercedes always let her know how she was feeling. Everything Mercedes ever felt was always written right there on her face.

Quinn liked that.

It was a new feeling. Being able to love someone like Mercedes. Mercedes had told her that being with her, in this way, was all new to her. Hell, being with anyone at all was a brand new experience for Mercedes, but in truth what the two girls shared was new for Quinn too.

She didn't have to manipulate Mercedes to get what she wanted from her. She was already there.

Everything came naturally.

Learning to love Finn had been all about status. She was so caught up in trying to be the most popular. The smartest. The most wholesome. A role model and a person in control. She liked the drive she felt when she saw that she could control Finn, especially since nothing else in her life had ever been under her control. She'd had a plan. An outline for how her relationship with him would cement her position in the McKinley high school hierarchy and help her stay within her family's good graces. The good-natured quarterback and the wholesome head cheerleader. It was a match made in heaven!

She had an outline of their life plan. She would marry Finn, her high school sweetheart, and be his successful real estate trophy wife. They'd grow up in the suburbs of Lima, and grow old with their 2.5 children. Even though Quinn knew their happiness together would be questionable, she at least knew they'd be stable. Quinn _needed_ stability. She needed to know that her life was on a steady course. She liked having an idea where things were going.

Loving Noah had been different. _Nothing_ was in control. It was wild. He was the boy her family had always warned her about. The one that would ruin her life if she got too close. Being with him wasn't about status, but about rebellion. If Finn was safety and stability, Puck was danger and unsteadiness. In sacrificing her need for control, she gained another form of power. Being with Noah was "sticking it to the man". He didn't seem intimidated by her the way Finn sometimes did. He knew how to get things done. At the time, Finn felt like just a boy, while Noah gave her a taste of what it was like to be with a _man_. She felt naughty whenever she was with him. It was scary sometimes, but she liked it. Being unpredictable was fun. The cheerleader and the bad boy, a surprisingly dynamic combination. She liked the idea that they could be exposed, caught at any time. It gave Quinn excitement she never dreamed of. But Quinn soon realized that all of that fun was never meant to last.

Finding out she was pregnant changed everything. She always knew that in playing with fire, she would eventually get burned. In the back of her mind, time was ticking and she knew that the shit was bound to hit the fan. When it finally did and her web of lies (of cheating on Finn and lying about whose baby she was carrying) was finally exposed, she just felt terrible. She felt like the biggest hypocrite. Once her dirty laundry was finally aired, her wall of perfection and innocence had been shattered. Quinn knew then that nothing would ever be the same again. Everyone would see her as a tramp and a cheat. Everything was out of control and it no longer gave her joy.

At the time, Quinn had been very aware that she didn't love Finn, but she honestly never intended to hurt him. Once the thrill of being with Puck was all over, all she felt was guilt and shame.

In the aftermath, Quinn had taken a long hard look at herself. She realized that she'd let herself get out of control and that she needed to reel it back in. So she started going to church more often. She wrote in her journal more. It was a safe outlet for her feelings. She cried herself to sleep so many nights for all the things she'd lost.

Being kicked off the Cheerios.

Losing her status.

Disgracing her family.

Getting kicked out of her house.

Losing _herself_.

She didn't know who she was anymore.

She no longer felt like the girl she'd convinced herself she was.

She'd lost her quarterback boyfriend, her spot as head cheerleader, her purity, and her family's adoration. What little she had anyway.

Quinn felt invisible.

And all alone.

She was so angry because _she'd_ let this happen. If she had only held on tighter and kept it all together, like a good Fabray, she'd have the life she once had.

Safe.

Secure.

In control.

She yearned for the things she'd lost for such a long time.

But things were different with Mercedes.

Like her relationship with Noah, Quinn felt so out of control. But in a different way. Nothing ever went exactly the way Quinn expected, but she was surprised to find that she liked that. It was spontaneous. It was thrilling. Loving Mercedes Jones was an adventure.

Some days Mercedes would surprise her with gifts. A pink wool beanie she'd knitted herself. A beautiful bouquet of flowers that she'd bought just because. A slice of strawberry rhubarb pie she'd baked to brighten her day. All for Quinn. In declaration of her love and affection. Quinn never grew tired of it. She enjoyed the surprises. Mercedes was _so_ good to her.

So she made sure she returned the favor. _Every_ night.

It became routine for them to get lost in one another. Mercedes was inside her and all around her. Everything was Mercedes. Mercedes. _Mercedes_.

Over time, she'd found that she'd wrapped her entire heart around the girl. The idea of being with her. Only her. Forever. She'd never felt so close to anyone in her entire life. Being out of control wasn't scary with Mercedes. It was liberating. She didn't have to control or hide anything when they were together. Mercedes adored and appreciated her every layer.

Making love to Mercedes soon became a necessary part of Quinn's day. She craved her essence. She couldn't go through her day without it. Quinn couldn't _sleep_ without it. She relished the aroma of her best friend. The _feel_ of her. The _taste_.

She enjoyed exploring Mercedes' body, and letting go completely so that Mercedes could explore her own.

It never got old.

Quinn had never felt so _alive_.

It was so _easy_ to love her.

And for the first time it felt _right_.

Being lost.

Lost in _her..._

Deep inside her.

For the first time, Quinn felt like she was drowning, but she didn't struggle.

She didn't need saving.

Drowning in Mercedes' love was _exactly_ where she wanted to be.

"What are we?" Mercedes blurted out one night while they were cuddled up in bed.

Quinn was nestled on top of Mercedes. The blonde had one hand up her friend's shirt while her other hand was busy working the zipper of her jeans. They had been engaged in one of their routine steamy make out sessions when Mercedes suddenly shifted away from her. Quinn glanced up at Mercedes, flush faced and confused.

"What?"

"What are we?" Mercedes repeated shifting so that she was now sitting up. She adjusted her shirt as she sat face to face with the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, her brows setting into a slight frown.

"You know," Mercedes replied, "Are we together?"

Quinn gave Mercedes a small smirk, before she started inching her fingers closer to her friend.

"Of course we are," she giggled. "At least we _were_ until someone turned away from me..."

Quinn's hands were now rested on Mercedes' waistline, playfully creeping closer to her zipper once more.

Mercedes caught her hand before she could get back to work.

"Quinn..." Mercedes sighed, "We've had sex just about every night since the storm, but ever since then, we haven't really talked about us at all..."

Quinn pulled her hand gently from Mercedes' grasp and folded her arms tightly across her chest. She looked at her friend quizzically.

"What's there to talk about? I love you. You said you loved me. What more is there to say?"

Mercedes chuckled nervously. "I know what I said Quinn and I meant it. But I need to know what _this_ is." Mercedes gestured between the two of them. "You say you love me and I believe you, but I don't know... I need more than that. Are we just friends that like hooking up or are we more serious than that? 'Cause I was kind of hoping that we were..."

"Of course we're serious, Mercedes. I'm in love with you!"

"I know that Quinn...but are we girlfriends? _Girlfriend_ girlfriends?"

Quinn felt her heart pound wildly within her as she opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She locked her lips before she finally replied quietly, "If we know how we feel about each other, then why do we need to put a label on it?"

"Because _this_", Mercedes gestured between them again,"...is confusing for me," she finished letting out an exasperated sigh.

Quinn regarded her friend considering her words. She knew she loved Mercedes. There was no doubt in her mind about that. What they shared was _real_. But she couldn't deny the fact that putting a label on what they shared made her uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Calling Mercedes her girlfriend would make her a lesbian. Wouldn't it? And there was just no way she was one of _those_...

Quinn Fabray _wasn't _gay. She couldn't be... What would their friends say? What would her parents think? Her pastor? People would talk! She knew they would. It'd be just like when everyone first found out about her pregnancy. It would mean pain and humiliation and isolation and people debating her life and her life course _all over again_.

Quinn grew nervous at the mere thought of this exposure. She didn't think she could handle any of that ever again.

_No_, Quinn finally decided. She wasn't gay at all. Sure, she loved Mercedes, but she was also still very much attracted to boys. She had the biggest crush on Iwan Rheon from E4's _Misfits_. She still lusted over Channing Tatum. And she still felt very strongly that Shemar Moore could get it any day. She _couldn't_ be a lesbian... _Right?_

In truth she'd thought about their status many times before Mercedes finally brought it up. She'd gone over all the possible scenarios in her head until she felt dizzy and gave herself a headache. Ultimately, Quinn found that not thinking about it at all was much, _much_ better. They didn't need to put a label on what they had. Labels meant trouble. All they needed was their love right? As long as it was real, why should anything else matter?

When Quinn didn't respond, Mercedes continued, "I know what this is to_ me_,but I need to hear from _you_. Q, talk to me. What are we?"

Quinn ran her hands over her temples, attempting to organize her thoughts. She made eye contact with Mercedes, and took in the emotions behind her large brown orbs. She saw confusion and worry, but she also detected some urgency. Mercedes seemed to be pleading with her, willing her to answer. Quinn knew exactly what Mercedes wanted to hear from her, but she knew if she said those words to her friend, she wouldn't be able to own them. They were much too expensive.

So she decided to be honest.

"I don't know, Mercedes..."

Quinn's heart clenched within her as she witnessed the brightness in her friend's eyes cloud over.

_No, that was not what she'd wanted to hear at all..._

"Oh" Mercedes finally replied looking down at her hands. She was fidgeting with them, avoiding Quinn's gaze. She could tell she'd hurt her and when Quinn heard what Mercedes had to say about it, she felt lower than scum.

"Don't you want to be with me?"

Quinn felt her hands clam up and her throat run dry. Mercedes' voice had been painfully soft. Just barely a whisper. Completely vulnerable. Reaching over, she took Mercedes' hands in hers. If she couldn't give her a proper answer, the very least she could do was give her an explanation. Mercedes deserved at least that.

"Hey..." She finally said. "Look at me. _Please_?"

A small smile spread across her face when Mercedes' chocolate orbs finally connected with her own.

"I _do_ want to be with you. I love you. _So_ much," Quinn brought Mercedes' hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of them both. Her hazel eyes scanned Mercedes' and her voice wavered as she finally admitted, "...but I'm not... I'm not ready. I don't want to put a label on us."

Mercedes' eyes grew slightly in size as she asked, "Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

Quinn shook her head fiercely. "Never. I'd _never_ be embarrassed to be with you. To be honest, I'm the only embarrassment here..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid. Of, what people will say. I'm proud to be with you, Mercedes. Really. I am. It's just-" Quinn trailed off and blinked away the tears that had started to fill her eyes. "I can't have people talking behind my back about me. I can't do that again. I can't..."

"Quinn..." Mercedes cooed.

Quinn looked askance up at her friend through her blurred vision.

"Come here," Mercedes patted the spot between her now outstretched legs. Quinn silently obeyed and Mercedes pulled her closer, holding her safely in her arms.

Quinn buried her face in Mercedes' shoulder and sobbed, "I'm so sorry Mercedes. I'm such a coward. I want to be with you. I do. I want us to be together. I do. I do. I _do_." Her sobs wracked her body and her words started to come out all broken, "...Not ready...I'm scared... Don't tell..._So_ sorry."

"Shhh...," Mercedes whispered, rubbing soft soothing circles into her friend's back. "It's okay, Quinn. I won't tell anyone. As much as I'd like to because we shouldn't have to hide what we have or who we are, I promise I won't tell. Not till you're ready."

Quinn looked up at Mercedes, her eyes shining with fresh tears and mouthed, "Thank you."

Mercedes just nodded and reached her head down to press a soft kiss on Quinn's tear stained cheek, "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you more..."

The following day, Quinn woke up to blinding sunlight. She shielded her eyes from the brightness and squinted around the room before she finally got her bearings right. She turned her body to the side and noticed that as usual, Mercedes was already gone. She'd snuck back to her own room at some point during the early morning. Quinn stretched her arms and let out a yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

She took a look in the mirror and frowned. Her eyes were puffy from crying last night. Her back was aching and her feet, swollen. It was just one of those days. Being pregnant was no joke.

Quinn felt a tiny kick within her and she smiled. When it happened again and again, she figured her baby girl was having one of those days too.

"Alright, sweetie. Mama's gonna go eat something, okay? Relax please."

The kicking slowed down and Quinn rubbed her stomach gently. "Atta girl"

After a quick shower, she proceeded to waddle down the stairs. Making her way into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw Mercedes already there, preparing breakfast.

She observed her best friend for a moment. Mercedes had her iPod in the dock blasting Beyoncé's _Schoolin' Life_. All four stove burners were going; one for the kettle, and pans for the remaining three. One pan was filled with sizzling bacon strips, the other with scrambled eggs and the last with what appeared to be pancakes. Mercedes had her back slightly turned towards Quinn and she was singing along to the music with a peaceful smile on her face. Quinn adored how focused but carefree Mercedes seemed while preparing the meal. She knew that cooking and singing were her girl's two favorite things. She appeared to be well within her element.

Quinn took a quick whiff of the kitchen air. The food smelt _heavenly_.

"Morning," Quinn smiled, startling the other girl.

Mercedes turned around, eyes wide for a moment before they finally settled into a warm gaze. She smiled brightly at the blonde. "Morning!"

"Need any help?" Quinn asked as she made her way over to the stove.

"No, no, no," Mercedes fussed, shuffling Quinn over to the small table in the kitchen. She pulled out a seat for her friend. "Here, sit down!"

"Okay, okay!" Quinn giggled.

"I'm almost done," Mercedes said as she placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. She winked at her before eventually heading back to the stove.

Quinn shook her head slightly at her friend but made no move to get up again. Her back was still killing her.

After a few minutes, the food was ready and Mercedes made a show of bringing the steaming hot plates to the table. Quinn grinned at the expressions on Mercedes' face. She'd placed a cloth napkin on her arm and adjusted her posture so that her back was completely straight. Mercedes then made sure her movements were graceful as she laid the food in front of her pregnant friend.

"For you, Mademoiselle," she smiled as she twirled her imaginary moustache.

Quinn giggled at her silliness. "Why thank you! Garçon!" Quinn added, playing along with her friend.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh," Mercedes replied, mimicking the French laugh she'd heard in many morning cartoons, making Quinn laugh again.

She completed her act by spreading the napkin on Quinn's lap and presenting her with a full plate and utensils. Quinn's eyes grew wide as she took in the feast set before her.

Mercedes had filled Quinn's plate with all of her homemade specialties. Quinn was simply delighted by the sight and the aromas! Scrambled eggs, hash browns, blueberry pancakes, and best of all, Mercedes had made sure to give her a hearty helping of the bacon. Quinn's favorite. There was also fresh fruit available in the middle of the table along with a large jug of ice-cold orange juice, no pulp.

"Thank you, babe," Quinn smiled reaching up and caressing Mercedes' cheek with her thumb. "Everything looks delicious!"

Mercedes beamed.

Quinn jumped slightly and rubbed her stomach. "Seems like the baby's also ready for us to eat."

Mercedes' eyes grew large again. "Is she kicking?"

Quinn nodded.

"Ooohh! Can I feel?" Mercedes exclaimed.

Quinn smiled warmly, "Of course you can."

Mercedes stooped down beside Quinn and placed her palms on the blonde's large stomach.

When the baby kicked again, Mercedes glanced up at Quinn and grinned. "Oh my gosh! This is so precious!"

Quinn smiled placing her hands on top of Mercedes'. "No,_ you're _precious." Leaning down slightly, she kissed Mercedes' forehead.

Mercedes closed her eyes at the contact before she tilted her head up shyly looking into her friend's piercing hazel eyes. Her mother was upstairs somewhere, but that didn't stop Mercedes from stealing a kiss. Quinn leaned into her lips, placing her hand on Mercedes' jaw line, deepening the kiss. She pulled her closer and ran her tongue along Mercedes' bottom lip. She smiled against her lips when she felt Mercedes shiver. Their innocent kiss was quickly becoming something more until they both jerked back from one another. Baby Fabray was not happy. She was still hungry.

Mercedes chuckled and rubbed Quinn's stomach once more, glancing up at her friend. "You better feed this baby! Let's eat!"

The girls sat down to enjoy their meal. They chatted easily about the little details of their lives. The sleepover they planned to have next week with Tina and Kurt. Quinn's next doctor's appointment. The upcoming Regionals competition. Mercedes made more jokes that made Quinn laugh and Quinn made moves on Mercedes every chance she got just to make her blush. Whether it was brushing her hand against her friend's softly, playing footsies under the table or simply stealing lustful glances at one another, Quinn made sure they always had some type of contact. It was fun. It was _comfortable_. The two girls enjoyed each other's company, smiling at one another from across the table.

Mercedes still wasn't happy to keep their relationship a secret, but she respected Quinn's wishes. Her secret would be safe with her.

Her lips would be sealed for as long as Quinn needed them to be.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm honestly having way too much fun writing about this pairing. I have no idea why they aren't more popular… They compliment each other so well! Anyway, as always please let me know what you thought about this update and also what you think of the fanmix! I really enjoy hearing your thoughts! Until next time…


	4. Would It Make Us Look Crazy?

**A/N: **Okay so I promised I wouldn't take as long as usual with this update, and lookit! I kept that promise! :D Less than three weeks later lol. Also, I just realized that my fanmix link didn't work in the last author's note, so I'm posting it again. Just go to my fanmix tag on my tumblr page. I apologize for any errors! They will be fixed eventually, but I really just wanted to get this out to you guys. As always, let me know what you think! Love you guys and happy reading!

* * *

_If we do the unthinkable,_

_Would it make us look crazy?_

_Or would it be so beautiful..._

Mercedes was lying down in her room reading Quinn's copy of John Green's _The Fault In Our Stars_. The blonde had highly recommended the story and kept bugging her to read it until Mercedes finally took her up on it. Quinn was right, the story was _amazing_! The way Augustus and Hazel Grace loved each other was truly heartbreaking. Mercedes simply couldn't put it down. She was curled up in bed, her nose buried deep in the book and her eyes quickly scanning the pages. She was so engrossed in the plot that she didn't even hear the faint knock on her door.

When the door creaked open, she finally looked up from her book to find her mother standing in her doorway.

"Mercedes, may I please have a word with you?"

Mercedes nodded and her mother made her way into the room. Marking her page with the bookmark she'd also borrowed from Quinn, Mercedes sat up and made eye contact with her mother. Noting the serious expression on her mother's face, Mercedes knew something was up. Nervously she asked, "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Jones pointed skyward before she spoke in a whisper. "Is Quinn upstairs?" she asked, completely ignoring her question.

"No..." Mercedes began, her brows furrowing slightly. "She went to meet with Santana and Brittany for lunch at Breadstix. They're staying over at Britt's tonight to catch up. Why? Did you need her for something?"

Mrs. Jones finally let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding before she shook her head. Taking a seat beside her daughter she replied, "No sweetheart. I actually wanted to have a word with you...alone..."

At that, Mercedes' frown deepened and she started to feel even more nervous. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Her mother turned to face her with pursed lips and her hands set in her lap. "Baby, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me..."

Mercedes nodded slowly, her heart beginning to pound within her. She watched as her mother unclasped her hands and set them on the bed, tracing a circular pattern over and over on her sheets. Something was definitely bothering her. The mere fact that she seemed to be so focused on getting her words right communicated to Mercedes that whatever she was about to say next was crucial. Mercedes held her breath as she waited for her to speak.

After a moment, she looked up at Mercedes. "Yesterday, I was downstairs doing laundry..."

Mercedes felt a chill run up and down her spine. _Wait, downstairs?_ Mercedes began to panic. She'd been sure her mother had been _upstairs._..

She swallowed as she listened to the rest of what her mother had to say, certain she knew what was coming next.

"...anyway," her mother continued, "I came upstairs after I threw the clothes in the wash and I saw you and Quinn in the kitchen..."

Her mother didn't continue and she knew she didn't have to. She just stared intensely into Mercedes' eyes, observing her expression, gauging her reaction and waiting for an answer to a question she couldn't quite put into words.

Mercedes knew that look well. Diane Jones gave it to her older sister Alexis when she came down for breakfast the morning after she snuck out to attend a high school party she'd specifically told Lexi she didn't want her attending. She also gave it to her older brother Jermaine when she found a scratch on her car's paint job. Mercedes had received it several times herself. Like the time when her mother found several brochures about piercings in her room right before she finally got her nose done. It was the look she gave whenever she wanted an explanation without asking for one.

_Crap, she knows! _Mercedes thought as she looked away from her mother's eyes. They would drive the truth out of her for sure if she held her gaze long enough and she couldn't do it. Quinn had sworn her to secrecy and Mercedes was a woman of her word. She'd wait until her mom painfully dragged the truth out of her. And Mercedes was almost certain it was going to be painful. She began to fidget with her shirtsleeve. Anything to keep her mind off of what was about to happen next.

"Mercedes, what's going on?"

"Mom I-"

"Are you two _together_?" her mother finally blurted out.

When Mercedes didn't reply, she continued. "Mercedes? 'Cause if you are, I'd like to know..."

Mercedes sighed. She couldn't keep this up for long. Diane Jones had advanced methods of persuasion. Finally looking up at her mother's inquiring eyes, she softly admitted. "Yes, mom. We are."

Mercedes braced herself for a tongue-lashing. A swift smack on the cheek. _Anything. _

But nothing came.

There was dead silence in the room and the tension was so thick, Mercedes swore she could drive a knife through it. Time was seemingly moving at a snail's pace. Painfully slow... Never slower...

When a few seconds had passed and not a single word had been exchanged between the two of them, Mercedes cautiously looked up at her mother. Mrs. Jones seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as well.

"How long has this been going on?" she finally breathed.

"Only a few weeks," Mercedes admitted honestly. She kept sneaking glances at her mother, expecting her to blow up at any moment.

But she never did.

Diane Jones remained completely calm. Mercedes was both relieved and terrified. She was finding it difficult to gauge how her mother was feeling about this knowledge. She was so unsure of what her mother's reaction would be. One thing she was sure of however was that there was _definitely _going to be more of this conversation later on. Especially when her dad came home. Mercedes had no idea how he would react either.

She watched as her mom nodded slowly, attempting to process this new information. Her mother was no longer looking directly at her. Her attention seemed to be held captive deep inside her own head. Mercedes held her breath as she waited for her mother to speak again.

"I see..." came the response, moments later.

Mercedes shifted nervously as she stole another glance at her mother's face. "Are you mad?" she whispered meekly.

Her mother finally turned her attention to her and gave her a small smile. "No sweetheart...I'm not mad."

Mercedes began to return her smile when her mother continued, "but I am disappointed in you..."

Mercedes lowered her eyes again. It was foolish of her to think that she was completely out of the woods. In the smallest voice she could muster, she asked the question that was repeating over and over again in her brain. "Because Quinn is a girl?"

"No," her mom replied.

Mercedes looked up again, confused.

Mrs. Jones took Mercedes' hands in her own. "I don't care about the gender of who you love Merce. I _trust_ you to make the right decisions when it comes to matters of your heart. Your father and I raised you to be a strong and loving person, capable of loving and being loved by people worthy of your heart." She softly caressed the back of her daughter's hands.

"I grown to know Quinn well and during her time here, she's proven herself to be a wonderful girl, also capable of being loved. Especially by someone as special as my baby," she continued, smiling warmly at Mercedes.

"Where my disappointment lies however is in the fact that you two have been hiding this information while also sometimes sharing a room. And lately, more times than usual..." Mrs. Jones raised a knowing eyebrow at Mercedes, whose cheeks were on fire. "_Yes_. I know about the late night rendezvous..."

"How...?" Mercedes squeaked.

"Because I'm your _mother,_" Mrs. Jones replied, smirking. "I wasn't certain, of course, but I always had the thought at the back of my mind..."

Mercedes nodded, her cheeks still warm. This wasn't how she'd expected her mother to react at all, but she was happy that this was the way things were unfolding. It was _much_ better than the alternative.

With a serious expression back on her face, Mrs. Jones silently observed her daughter before she spoke. "Answer me honestly, Mercedes. Did you invite her here to stay with us because you had a crush on her?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. I did suspect that she had a crush on me though. But that was never my reason for inviting her here. Quinn was a member of New Directions and a good friend of mine. She was there for me the day I fainted at lunch, you remember?"

Mrs. Jones nodded her head. "I do. She waited with you until I came to pick you up."

Mercedes smiled. "Yes she did. I guess I invited her to stay with us to return the favor. She didn't have to be kind to me that day. Girls like her usually aren't very nice to girls like me. But Quinn was different and she proved me wrong. She's a good friend to me. She's my soul sister. I love her so much, Momma."

Mrs. Jones smiled warmly at that. "I can see that, Honey"

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you Mom. And for keeping our relationship a secret. Quinn wasn't ready for us to tell anyone and I wasn't sure how you'd react and all I could think about was what if _my_ parents kicked her out and left her all alone. _Again_. I couldn't have that happen, Momma... I couldn't," Mercedes sniffed.

"Shhh...Baby, your father and I would _never_ do that. This is a safe place. Our doors are open and so are our hearts and minds. You never had anything to fear and neither did Quinn. We are a family. And the day she came to live with us, Quinn became family too. We'd never kick out one of our own."

Mercedes reached out her arms and fiercely pulled her mother into her arms. Her mother held her and soothingly ran her palm over her daughter's back.

"You know we'll have to have a talk with Dad right, Sweetie?"

Mercedes nodded slightly, "I know"

"Good. We'll also have to discuss some new ground rules tonight. Especially about the sleeping arrangements."

"I know," Mercedes replied, nodding again.

Mrs. Jones released her daughter. "Okay. I'm going to go start dinner. We'll discuss this further when Quinn and your father get back."

Diane started to head toward the door but before she left, turned around to face Mercedes with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Have you two... you know..."

Mercedes gasped and her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she saw her mother make the "peace sign" on both hands and imitate a scissoring motion.

"Mom!" Mercedes blushed, looking away from her mother again.

Diane Jones smirked at her daughter, a small smile playing at her lips. She was amused. "Well have you?"

Mercedes buried her face in her hands as she admitted to that as well, with two tiny nods.

She heard her mother gasp and she peeked at her through the spaces between her fingers.

Diane Jones pointed at her temple. "I thought so. A mother is _never_ wrong. We'll have much to discuss tonight, Mercy! Just because the plumbing is the same, doesn't mean you get to miss out on the sex talk." She winked at her before she left, pulling in the door.

Mercedes buried her face in her pillow as she continued to blush fiercely. Her mother was a trip for sure! Breathing a sigh of relief as she reflected on the conversation that had just transpired, she smiled for a moment. That had gone _much_ better than she had ever thought it would. She had nothing to worry about. She couldn't wait to tell Quinn the good news!

_Wait!_ Mercedes thought sitting up straight in bed. _Oh my goodness... Would Quinn be ready to discuss this? With her __**parents? **_

Slowly sinking back onto the bed, eyes trained on her ceiling, Mercedes began to consider all the different ways in which Quinn would react. When none of them turned out positive, she tried to generate as many scenarios as she possibly could about how she was going to break the news to her girlfriend instead.

* * *

XXXX

"She knows," Mercedes said simply.

"Knows what? And who's she?" Quinn frowned slightly, looking up at Mercedes. The girls were sitting in Mercedes' black cherry Toyota Prius. She'd picked Quinn up from Brittany's house and they were on their way back to the Jones household.

"My mom. She knows about us," Mercedes replied glancing at Quinn to see her reaction.

Quinn eyes widened. "What," she breathed. "How? When?"

"She saw us yesterday. In the kitchen. I thought she was upstairs, but she was still downstairs doing laundry..."

Quinn looked away "How much does she know?"

"Enough..." Mercedes replied, biting her lip bottom lip. "She wants to talk to us tonight. With my dad. She's called a family meeting," Mercedes chuckled lightly.

But Quinn remained stone-faced.

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked, glancing over at her girl again.

"How'd she take it?" Quinn asked meekly.

"Surprisingly well actually," Mercedes replied. "She told me she'd suspected something was up for a while. You know, mother's intuition or something."

Quinn finally looked up at Mercedes and smiled slightly. "We should've known we couldn't lie to Momma"

Mercedes turned to her friend and gave her a warm smile. She slowed down as the light turned to red at the intersection. Mercedes reached over the gearshift and took Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn looked up at her appreciatively. Mercedes could tell that she'd chuckled to make light of the situation when in fact she was actually still terrified.

"Quinn.."

"Yes?"

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Trust me?"

Quinn nodded again, intertwining her fingers with Mercedes'.

She _did_ trust her.

With _everything_.

"Of course I do," Quinn replied, kissing the back of Mercedes' hand.

"Good," Mercedes grinned. "Don't worry so much, love!"

Quinn smiled at Mercedes, gripping her hand even tighter. It was easy to be strong when Mercedes was by her side. She could do this. She could do anything as long as she had her favorite girl right by her side. Ten minutes later, they pulled up at the Jones' house. Mr. Jones' car wasn't in the driveway yet so they still had some time to prepare themselves for the inevitable meeting. Quinn released a deep cleansing breath as Mercedes got out of the car to help her out.

_We are going to do this and everything will be okay,_ Quinn thought to herself._ Just like Mercedes said._

She smiled when Mercedes held out her hand to her. She eagerly took it and hand-in-hand, the girls walked up to the front door.

_No matter what happened tonight after they walked through that door, they would have each other. No matter what, they were in this together._

* * *

XXXX

That night, Quinn and Mercedes were in the den watching Disney's _Mulan_, trying to get their minds off of the meeting that was bound to occur any minute now. They were just watching the scene where Fa Mulan threw the arrow down from the giant pole when they heard Diane calling them into the living room.

Mercedes made eye contact with Quinn. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," came her response and Mercedes grabbed her hand in hers as they headed up the stairs, one after the other.

When the two girls made their way into the living room, they found Mr. Jones sitting on couch watching TV. He looked up at the girls, paying special attention to their interlinked fingers, and adjusted his glasses as Mrs. Jones walked into the room. She sat down beside him and gave Mercedes and Quinn a small smile.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Diane suggested, gesturing to the white loveseat across from Mr. Jones and herself.

Mercedes nodded as she released Quinn's hand and sat down. Quinn was right behind her, taking the spot beside Mercedes. Quinn looked down at her hands, which she had clasped in her lap. They were shaking slightly. She was _so_ nervous. She stole a glance at Mercedes and found that she was making eye contact with her mother. Quinn felt some confidence rise within her as she saw some kind of understanding pass between the women. She adjusted her posture slightly, anxious to assume the type of confidence that Mercedes was exuding.

Mr. Jones cleared his throat. "Mercedes, your mother has brought it to my attention that you have some news that you'd like to share."

Mercedes glanced up at her mother, who nodded reassuringly at her. Swallowing audibly, Mercedes nodded. "Yes Daddy, I do have something I wanted to say..."

She waited for her father's nod and glanced at Quinn. The blonde looked so nervous, but she managed to offer her a tiny smile. Mercedes felt a surge of confidence slowly fill her body as she realized that she was going to say what she needed to say to her father confidently. The beautiful blond in front of her was much too precious to deny. Mercedes returned Quinn's smile before grabbing her hand again and turning toward her father.

"Daddy, I-_we.. _Quinn and I, we're together. We've only been so for a couple weeks, but I know love her." Mercedes glanced at Quinn again and squeezed her hand slightly as she spoke.

"I told mom earlier that I didn't know how I was going to tell you guys because I didn't know how you guys would react but what I feel for her I've never felt for anyone. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and Quinn wasn't ready to tell you before but we're ready now. To share the truth. I respect your wishes, whatever they may be Daddy, but this is the gospel truth. Whatever this is between Quinn and I, it's _real_. I've never felt so happy! I really hope that you can understand. Please say that you do..."

Charles Jones said nothing. He simply looked over at his daughter processing everything that she had just said. For a moment, it seemed as though time stood completely still. He stayed seated in his position for a long moment, garnering an awkward silence in the room. Mr. Jones watched as Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat and noticed how anxious Mercedes peered over at him awaiting a response. His wife to his right was also staring at him. He released a breath when his wife took his hand in hers and his expression softened. By this time, Mercedes didn't look so confident anymore and he could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"Daddy...?" Mercedes called as the tears started to fall.

Her father rose from his seat and held his arms open wide. "Come here, baby girl..."

Mercedes released Quinn's hand and raced into her father's strong arms.

"Shhhh..." he whispered as she sobbed silently. He kissed her hair and out of the corner of his eye beckoned his wife over. Diane Jones rubbed Mercedes' back affectionately and looked over to Quinn who was sitting on the edge of her seat away from the small family, unsure of what action to take. She also had tears in her eyes. Diane held her hand out to Quinn who got up and gladly took it.

Mr. Jones released Mercedes to look her in the eye. "You had absolutely nothing to be afraid of baby girl. Your mother and I love you no matter what. We don't care who you love, as long as you love freely and unconditionally, just the way we raised you."

Mercedes offered her father a small smile as he continued.

"I have seen you grow into a wonderful young woman, so beautiful and confident and if my daughter is confident in who she is as an individual, loves who she is and loves those around her, then I know that I've done my job _right_."

Mercedes placed her head on her father's chest again, wrapping him into another tight hug as she whispered "Thank you so much for understanding, Daddy"

"Anytime baby girl," came the response.

Mr. Jones released one hand from holding Mercedes and held one out to Quinn. Nervously, his other 'daughter' made her way into his arms. Mr. Jones gave her a tight squeeze and repeated what he had told Mercedes. "Quinn, you had _nothing_ to fear as well. Diane and I, we love you like our own children. Diane and I were _never _going to kick you out. This is your home now for as long as you need it to be. If romantic love is what you and Mercedes share, then we are willing to accept it. We love you both so very much!"

Quinn said nothing, only nodded as she buried her face in his shoulder. Tears were streaming down her face as closed her eyes tightly. She felt an arm rubbing her back and opened her eyes to see Mrs. Jones offering her a loving smile. She couldn't believe the response that the Joneses had given them. She was _sure_ that they'd react in a completely different manner. She cried because she didn't have to hide anything from these lovely people because they accepted her just as she was. She also shed a tear because she knew in her heart that her family would have taken a different approach to the reveal and she also knew that they'd probably always feel that way. Quinn felt so grateful to have this sanctuary and safe place where she could love and be loved, just the way she was. Her heart hurt as she thought about how things would be when she had to return to her actual family's home. The mere thought made her both angry and miserable. But she smiled because she wasn't with her birth family. She was in the presence of the Jones', the family that had adopted her and the family that she now proudly claimed as her own.

The smallest of smiles graced her lips when Diane and Mercedes stepped closer and engulfed them both into a tight family hug. Quinn opened her arms to receive all three of them. She wrapped her arms around them all as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. These people were her entire world right now and she thought that if she could hold onto this moment for as long as possible, everything in her life would be okay.

* * *

XXXX

In the weeks to follow, Mercedes and Quinn pretty much kept their relationship under wraps at McKinley. Quinn still wasn't ready to reveal their relationship status to the school, but she promised Mercedes that she would eventually. On her own time.

After having the conversation with her parents, Mercedes definitely noticed a change in Quinn. Much to her delight, it seemed as though the talk had helped to relieve some of Quinn's long held fears. Although there were now house rules attached to their relationship, like leaving the doors open when they were together and no more late night rendezvous (the only exception being if it were an emergency and Quinn needed help with something related to her pregnancy), Quinn didn't seem to mind too much. Dr. and Mrs. Jones had meant everything they'd said and though they had absolutely no problem with them having a romantic relationship, they still treated them no different from how they would Mercedes' older sister's and brothers' heterosexual relationships. The new rules had obviously made them noticeably upset at first, especially Quinn, but overall they were just happy to have acceptance.

Although they couldn't be as affectionate at school as they were at home, the pair found discreet ways to tease one another. The first change that Mercedes noticed in Quinn was that she was now more openly affectionate in public spaces. They didn't make out or anything, but Quinn no longer glanced away quickly blushing when Mercedes caught her eye. Instead, she held her gaze. Quinn also began to make a habit of standing extra close to Mercedes during group numbers and brushing her body against her just so they could feel each other's heat. In return, Mercedes would write the most suggestive texts to her girlfriend just to see her blush when she read them. When the sexual tension proved to be too much for the pair, Quinn would stare at Mercedes from across the room until she finally took notice and smile subtly, giving her their signal - running her thumb across her lip- which meant that they were to meet in the library for some private time. The secrecy wasn't exactly what Mercedes wanted, but she was still happy to just _be_ with Quinn, who was just as happy to have her.

Quinn still had a copy of the key for the room in the back of the library where she'd previously held the now defunct Celibacy Club meetings. Since news of Quinn's pregnancy got out, the club had since been disbanded and with the exception of Mrs. Munez the librarian, no one really ever came back there anymore.

The room was the prime location for Quinn to put the moves on her girl, especially since they no longer had that opportunity at home.

This particular afternoon, both girls were rather hot and bothered. Partially because Quinn had been giving Mercedes _that look_ she always gave her right before she dove down between her thighs. _And_ partially because Mercedes, under the influence of sexual frustration, had upped the ante on her teasing and took extensive measures to make the lust she felt for her girlfriend _known_.

She'd worn no bra today just so her hard nipples could rub against Quinn's back when she hugged her from behind. She even copped a feel when she was sure no one was watching in gym and when Quinn finally gave her _the look_ during their final period, she knew she was going to get it.

After school, the pair had gathered their belongings and made their way to the library as fast as they could. When they saw that no one was there, they made a beeline for their spot. Mercedes grabbed Quinn's waist the second she made it through the door and Quinn kicked the door shut. Their tongues engaged in a vicious battle of lust and desire as they'd been denied the opportunity to get dirty for much too long.

Quinn's hands roamed Mercedes' shoulders and soon found their way onto her bountiful breasts. When she got a good hold on them both, she broke their kiss and stared intensely into Mercedes eyes as she breathlessly said, "I've wanted to touch these babies all day."

Mercedes bit her lip and moaned softly as Quinn squeezed both of her nipples through her shirt.

"Did you think it was cute to brush up against me?" Quinn continued, "_Braless_ at that? In front of _everyone_? Were you trying to get a rise out of me?" Quinn's hazel eyes were dark with lust and her tone, gruff.

Mercedes couldn't think straight. Her chest heaved as Quinn sank her lips onto her neck, pulling the skin there into her lips and leaving what Mercedes was sure to be the biggest love bite she'd ever received from the blonde even though her skin had known so many already.

"I.. I thought you'd like it" Mercedes responded, breathlessly. But she finding it difficult to focus on anything she was saying. The only thing she was distinctly aware of was the pressure of the slow circles Quinn was currently kneading into her center through her thin fabric of her underwear and zebra print leggings.

Mercedes gasped when Quinn softly bit into her neck and she felt her smile against her skin. Looking up from her work, Quinn gazed at Mercedes with bedroom eyes. Mercedes' eyes were drawn to Quinn's kiss swollen lips as she simply whispered, "I _loved_ it".

With that she pressed her lips roughly against her girlfriend, backing her up against the wall and Mercedes' eyes rolled back into her head as Quinn's fingers slipped into her underwear, working her clitoris just the way she liked it. Mercedes moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her closer.

Caught up in their lustful haze, the two girls did not realize that a fifth person had been introduced to their secret circle. They were so lost in one another that they had no idea they'd gained an audience.

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**

**A/N:**Aaaand that's the chapter!

I must say that writing the Joneses reactions was my favorite part of this chapter and even though I'm still upset RIB never gave her parents on the show, I'm happy because I get to make them however I perceive them to be and I think they'd be a pretty open minded pair what with Kurt being Mercedes' BFF and housing a pregnant teen they probably knew very little about. The Joneses just seemed like sweet people and based on how open minded and caring Mercedes is, it's not hard to believe that the people who raised her are just the same.

As for the cliffy, I know, I know... I'm evil but y'all knew they couldn't keep it a secret forever, right? The cat is out of the bag! This is about to get interesting... Who do you think saw them? Hmmm...? Any guesses?

Until next time...


	5. Lows Before The Highs

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. Many life things got in the way but here is Chapter 5…

"_Why give up before we try?_

_Feel the lows before the highs?_

_Clip our wings before we fly away?"_

* * *

"And then I made sure I signed it 'from your adoring fan'! She totally ate that up…"

Quinn and Tina doubled over in laughter, while Mercedes stared back at Kurt with wide eyes and her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god Kurt! You are so _wrong_ for that! When Rachel finds out, she's going to _kill_ you!"

Kurt popped another kernel of popcorn into his mouth and scoffed. "Oh please, that girl's ego is _way_ too big to even smell a rat!"

Mercedes shook her head but laughed heartily as Kurt cracked another joke. She was sitting in the attic space between Tina and Quinn. It was a Saturday night and one of their routine sleepovers was in full swing. They'd baked cookies and brownies earlier, marathon watched their favorite movies (Legally Blonde, 13 Going on 30, and Mean Girls) while eating popcorn and crackers and giving each other facials. Right now, they were just sitting around in Quinn's room gossiping and doing each other's hair.

Kurt of course was leading much of the gossip.

"…the bottom line is, Brittany and Santana are _so_ gay," Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

"No way!" Tina replied tossing a mini cushion at Kurt. She missed.

"Uh... Yeah way!" Kurt answered indignantly, mouth full of saltines. He grabbed the small pillow and tossed it back her way. When it hit her square on the head, he smirked satisfied. He then turned his attention toward Quinn. "My gaydar is fool proof! Back me up here Fabray!"

Quinn shook her head, smiling at him in disbelief, but she agreed. "Well Santana would never admit it, but Brittany's let more than a few things slip in the past... I think it's pretty safe to say that Kurt's right Tina."

Kurt let out a small squeal.

"But you didn't hear it from me..." Quinn finished.

Kurt turned back to Tina smugly and smirked while she glared at him.

Tina crossed her arms and shrugged at the group. "Well, I just don't think it's right to assume the orientation of someone's sexuality unless they declare it themselves. That's all I'm saying..."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "And I'm _saying_ that Brittany has all but declared it for her! She's gayer than a _rainbow_ Cohen-Chang and that's that!"

Quinn watched amused as Kurt and Tina went back and forth debating the nature of Brittany and Santana's relationship. When she turned to see Mercedes' reaction, she noticed that the girl was staring right back at her. Her stomach fluttered and she bit her lip. Although she enjoyed hanging out with Tina and Kurt, she wanted nothing more than to have the room alone with Mercedes.

The Joneses had gone to visit Mercedes' older brother on campus so they would have had the house to themselves. Even though she knew it was against house rules, it didn't stop Quinn from fantasizing about it.

A girl could dream couldn't she?

After a while, Kurt and Tina's little debate had died down and the foursome had settled into a comfortable lull as they watched _A Walk to Remember_.

When Mercedes looked into the center of their small semi-circle, she noticed that the popcorn bowl that was sitting beside Quinn was near empty so she reached to get it. Quinn noticed too and grabbed it first, passing it along to Mercedes.

As Mercedes took the bowl from the blonde's hand, their fingers brushed together ever so softly. Mercedes glanced at the others and made sure that they were still engrossed in the film before she brushed her thumb tenderly over Quinn's fingers. Leaning forward as she took the bowl, in a husky whisper she said, "I'll be right back."

Quinn nodded demurely and blew her a discreet kiss before Mercedes rose to her feet. "I'm just gonna get us some more snacks," she announced addressing Tina and Kurt. When they both nodded, she glanced in Quinn's direction one more time before turning and heading down to the kitchen.

* * *

Mercedes grabbed a couple packets of juice from the refrigerator and put the bag of popcorn in the microwave. She sat down at the kitchen table as she waited.

After a few minutes had passed and the timer had run out, she opened up the microwave and grabbed the popcorn bag. When she turned back around, she nearly had a heart attack.

Kurt was standing at the table just staring at her.

Mercedes opened her eyes and removed her hand from her heart to smack Kurt on the arm. He knew she didn't like being snuck up on. "You scared me!" she breathed, smiling heartily.

But Kurt ignored her and continued to stare. "Unbelievable..."

Mercedes stared back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

The well coiffed brunette slowly shook his head at her. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning his eyes to the heavens. "She asks me what I mean like we don't have twin telepathy... Mercedes you know _exactly_ what I mean!"

Mercedes frowned. "No, Kurt. I don't. I wasn't a mind reader last time I checked..."

Kurt ignored that as well, but got straight to the point. "What's going on between you and Quinn?"

Mercedes' mouth fell open. All of a sudden her throat felt completely dry. "W-what do you mean?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh I think you know Mercedes. How could you not tell me you two were hooking up? I thought we were best friends!"

Mercedes finally swallowed, but she knew she was caught.

Damn his gaydar!

"We _are _best friends Kurt! It's just... Quinn wasn't ready to tell anyone yet and I didn't want her to be uncomfortable..."

Kurt folded his arms over his chest and just glared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, lowering her eyes and hanging her head.

After one of the longest minutes of her life, he finally sighed. "I guess I understand. I just don't know how you thought you could hide something like this from me. I'm your _best_ friend!"

"I know. I know...I'm sorry!"

"Oh, quit apologizing and come over here," he replied opening his arms wide.

Mercedes readily walked into Kurt's outstretched arms. She buried her face in his neck and replied, "You know I hate keeping things from you..."

"I know...I know..."

They stood like that for a moment, with Kurt holding her and stroking her hair before she finally released him.

"You can't tell anyone, Kurt," she whispered. "She's still not ready..."

Kurt stared back at her. The boy looked slightly offended that she would even suggest that he would do such a thing. "I won't. You know I won't. I'd be the very last to out anybody because personally, I think you and Fabray should come out together on your own time."

Mercedes sighed. "I know…"

"It's just... I wish you two would do it sooner than later. It gets lonely being the only out and proud person at McKinley..." Kurt finished with a sad half smile on his lips.

Mercedes nodded slowly, but something was still troubling her. "How did you know we were hooking up?"

Kurt gave Mercedes a 'bitch please' look.

"Seriously? It was written all over your faces today girlie! Plus you and Quinn are the absolute _worst _at subtle flirting...I caught each and every single one of your "private" moments in class. You might have slipped a couple of things passed the rest of New Directions, but like I said, my gaydar is on point."

Mercedes smiled at her friend and shook her head. He was something else, but she was happy she didn't have to hide anything from him anymore. It had been killing her. Now that that was all over, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure how Quinn would feel knowing that Kurt knew as well, but she found comfort in the thought that she was beginning to come to terms with this part of her identity.

"We should probably head back up..." she replied gesturing toward the attic. "T and Q are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Kurt nodded and followed her lead.

She grabbed the juices boxes again and asked Kurt to grab the bowl and bag of popcorn.

As they headed back up the stairs, Kurt grabbed her arm. "Mercedes… I know it's not really my place but I just think that if you're ready to be with Quinn but she isn't ready to be with you, then maybe she doesn't deserve you."

Mercedes' eyebrows knitted together and she prepared to say something in reply before Kurt cut her off. "You shouldn't have to hide who you are..." He pointed at her and smiled warmly. "You told me that…remember?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yes, of course I do. But don't you worry about me Kurt. I know she loves me and I know I love _her_ and I respect her wishes."

"That's great Mercedes, but at the end of the day, I respect _yours_. And I just think that if she _really_ loves you, she'd do anything she needed to to make you happy… and I can tell that you're unhappy with the way things are now."

Mercedes lowered her eyes. Kurt gave her arm a gentle squeeze before he stepped around her and headed back to Quinn's room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She really couldn't argue with that. She was _so_ tired of keeping their relationship a secret, but at the same time, she really didn't want to mess up what they had. She made her way back up to the room to enjoy the rest of the sleepover with her closest friends.

But that soon proved to be a difficult task when Mercedes found that throughout the rest of the night, she couldn't for the life of her get Kurt's words out of her head.

* * *

It happened as quick as a wink.

One moment Rachel Berry was bargaining with Mr. Schuester for a change of theme for Regionals and the next Quinn was making snide comments about her being a brown noser. All of a sudden, Quinn and Mercedes' 'dirty laundry' had been laid out to air.

Mercedes stared in disbelief as Rachel clapped her hands tightly over her mouth. But the damage had already been done.

"W-wait... I didn't mean to say that!" she apologized, her eyes wide and pleading.

Quinn stared back at Rachel with her hazel eyes just as wide. The remaining members of the glee club stared back at the three of them with a variety of expressions.

"Where did you hear that?" Quinn screeched, glancing in Mercedes' direction with a hurt look in her eyes."

"N-no where... I… I meant…"

"Then why would you even say that?" Quinn demanded, her tone dangerously shrill.

"B-because the other day I was in the library and I saw... Well the two of you... You know..." The short brunette tried gesturing with her fingers the words she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Quinn's eyes grew even wider in horror as she realized that Rachel had_ been_ there. Watching them. Probably planning many different ways to ruin her life again. It wouldn't be the first time, or even the second, that she exploited Quinn's private issues for her own gain.

The pregnant blonde's body catapulted toward Rachel's. "You shut your mouth you little freak! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Rachel shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes. She looked so afraid, but clearly she was determined not to back down. "Quinn, I know what I saw...you were in there with Mercedes."

Tears started to fill Quinn's eyes and her vision blurred. Her worse nightmares were coming true all at once. Suddenly everything slowed down and was moving in slow motion and she stared in horror at all of the faces of the glee club members.

Santana and Finn stared back at her in complete disbelief. Brittany, Mike and Matt looked really confused. Tina and Artie looked sympathetically at her, while Kurt just stared at Mercedes. Puck looked hurt and Mercedes…Mercedes looked a mixture of those emotions and _more_.

For the first time in a long time, Quinn didn't know what the other girl was feeling. It was difficult to read her expression.

She glanced back at the tiny brunette who was still staring at her with her big, beady eyes. Quinn watched as Rachel took a step toward her. "I-it's okay Quinn... There's _nothing_ to be ashamed of. I'm totally _not_ judging you two, I swear! B-both my dads are gay so I understa-"

Quinn couldn't believe her ears.

Rachel Berry was standing there in front of the entire club acting like she knew how Quinn should run her life!

How _dare_ she?

It was just like her to be the one to out her! She was always sabotaging her life in some way. Quinn stared back at the girl, feeling the anger slowly building up within her. A rush of adrenaline was coursing through her veins, slick and hot like electricity.

When Rachel opened up her arms to embrace Quinn, she lost it!

"NO! YOU _DON'T_ UNDERSTAND RACHEL! UNTIL YOU'VE LIVED _MY_ LIFE AND DEALT WITH _MY_ DEMONS, YOU WILL _NEVER_ UNDERSTAND!"

And with that Quinn stormed out of the choir room.

She felt Mercedes on her heels soon after as she ran toward the exit of the building. Without turning around, she addressed the other girl.

"Please leave me alone Mercedes!"

"Quinn… please, just wait..." she huffed.

"Wait for what? Rachel Berry to tell me how to live my life?"

"She was only trying to help..."

Quinn stopped moving and spun around. "Wait, you're siding with _her_? You're choosing that _thing _over me?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I'm not choosing _anything_ over you...I've always been on _your_ side Q, but m-maybe it's a good thing she told... Maybe now we don't have to hide that we're together," she finished hopefully, taking Quinn's hand with a small smile.

But Quinn's body was still reeling from the adrenaline rush and the angry words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

"God Mercedes! We're _not_ together!" she yelled in frustration. Immediately, once she realized once she said, Quinn regretted her words. When she saw the look on Mercedes' face her heart shattered. The other girl stared back at her in disbelief before her face just crumpled.

Quinn closed her eyes and cringed and rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers. "Wait, Mercedes…I didn't mean to say that..." she began.

But it was too late.

The damage had already been done.

Quinn watched as the other girl ran off in the other direction without another word.

"Mercedes!" she called after her, but the girl never looked back.

* * *

Quinn wasn't surprised when it happened. Some nosy student had taken wind of the glee club 'scandal' and suddenly the_ entire_ school knew some detail of what Rachel saw in that back room. Eventually, her parents were also a part of that mix as well.

Everything that she'd been so afraid of before had finally come to fruition. Everyone was now looking at her the same way they did when they first found out that she was pregnant. Some sympathetic, others disgusted, but _all _judgmental to some degree.

However, this time it felt different.

Quinn felt completely numb.

She hadn't only disappointed her parents and herself, but she'd disappointed Mercedes, the most important person in her life. The one whom she felt quite certain was the love of her life.

Mercedes was no longer speaking to her, but Quinn knew couldn't blame her. She was such an idiot for what she said and she knew could not take any of it back.

Her parents came by the Jones residence that weekend to help move her out. They were convinced that _that _family had been the ones to corrupt their daughter further with the 'gay disease'.

Her parents kept looking to her for answers about her sexuality, her unborn child and her state of mind but Quinn had nothing to say. Soon enough, their criticism followed like she knew they would.

_Why couldn't she be more like Frannie?_

_How could she taint their good family name?_

_Wasn't the child out of wed-lock enough?_

Quinn kept quiet the entire time, taking it all like she always did. None of it meant anything to her because _nothing_ mattered anymore. She'd disappointed the one person she'd been so afraid of failing and she had no idea how to fix any of it.

She lay that night in her bed staring up at the ceiling as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She could hear her parents in the other room arguing. They'd been going at it for almost an hour now. Her father was doing what he always did so well; cutting his wife down with his words. He ridiculed her for not raising Quinn right and blamed her for every embarrassing thing they had experienced the last couple of months.

Quinn stuck her ear buds in her ears when she heard her mother start to cry. She couldn't take anymore misery for the night. She soon realized what a mistake that had been when Christina Aguilera's _Beautiful_ started to play.

That was the very last straw and Quinn finally let the floodgates open. The tears came hard and fast and she couldn't wipe her eyes fast enough to get rid of the moisture.

Everything was so messed up now and once again, it was _all_ her fault. She coiled herself up into a ball and rubbed her stomach. Her baby girl was not helping to make the situation any easier on her. She would not stop kicking. Baby Fabray just _knew_ that something was wrong.

"Shhhh..." Quinn whispered to the fetus in her womb. "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart... Don't be afraid."

She hummed a soft tune to her unborn child like her mother used to do to her when she was afraid and after a moment, it seemed to calm her down.

Quinn rested her hand on her stomach and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She was less convinced that those words were for her baby. Quinn wished with her entire being that that voice of reassurance was for her. But alas it was not.

* * *

**A/N:** Please remember that this chapter is called lows before the _**highs**_, so things will look up! I believe in love and happiness. Also, just so you know, there are probably about 2 or 3 chapters left in this story but not to fear, I have other Quinncedes tales in mind so there will definitely be more from me about this pairing. As always please let me know what you thought and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
